Creoque me gustas, Eden
by Ederia-fan-forever
Summary: Ya un tiempo ha pasado desde la victoria contra el Dios de la guerra, Marte y ahora, Aria cree que al fin tiene en orden sus sentimientos hacia cierto viejo amigo suyo.


Buenos días/tardes/noches tengan todos n.n

Titulo: Creo…que me gustas, Edén

Pareja: Ederia (Eden y Aria)

Sumary : Ya un tiempo ha pasado desde la victoria contra el Dios de la guerra, Marte y ahora, Aria cree que al fin tiene en orden sus sentimientos hacia cierto viejo amigo suyo.

*Les pido que se abstengan de comentarios críticos por favor.

*Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada

….

Naranja y rojo se esparcían por el cielo mientras el Sol se ponía con la llegada de la noche. Edén y Aria se encontraban tumbados en la gruesa hierba el uno junto al otro mientras miraban el espectáculo. El silencio reino sobre ellos un rato antes de que la peli celeste tuviese el valor de hablar.

"¿Edén?"

Pudo sentir como, a pesar de no haber respondido, la mirada del joven se poso en ella."¿Soy demasiado joven para salir con alguien?" Pregunto inocentemente.

El chico mayor se congeló en el sitio, pareciendo que tenía un ataque al corazón silencioso. Sus ojos aqua se abrieron en pura conmoción y movió violentamente su cabeza para dirigir sus ojos hacia Aria. "¿Qué?" consiguió soltar aparentemente con mucha dificultad.

Ladeando un poco la cabeza con algo de confusión e inocencia volvió a preguntar "¿Soy demasiado joven para salir con alguien?".

Sentándose derecho, doblando la pierna y apoyando su brazo en la rodilla, la miró como si estuviese loca. "¿Si eres muy joven para... salir con alguien?" Asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente la chica sonrió hacia él desde abajo.

La ira nubló sus ojos antes de que recuperase el control de sus emociones. "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Sólo tienes trece! ¡Eres demasiado joven!" espetó violentamente, balanceando su brazo libre por todas partes para dar énfasis. "Y, además, ¡qué clase de idiota te ha pedido salir!" gruñó amenazadoramente.

Levantando sus manos en el aire, Aria le indico que se calmara. "Por favor cálmate, Edén. Sólo preguntaba."

"Bueno, entonces la respuesta es sí, eres demasiado joven." repitió firmemente.

Abriendo más sus ojos, puso su pequeña mano en su rodilla con gentileza. Mirando a otro lado avergonzada, pregunto con la voz como soñadora. "Pero y si... ¿estuviese enamorada de él?" Juntando sus manos y suspirando en ellas, se lanzo hacia atrás suspirando a las estrellas.

Podía sentirle mirándola mientras sopesaba sus palabras. Mirándole de reojo vio el estremecimiento apenas contenido de su puño, la piel volviéndosele blanca mientras las uñas se hundían en su piel. Una brisa fresca pasó por sus cabellos, moviéndolos, Edén parecía estar en un profundo conflicto consigo mismo. Un debate emocional cruzaba por su rostro. Sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí. "¿Amor?" consiguió preguntar.

"Me ha tomado un tiempo pero... ahora lo sé. Estoy enamorada de él." Dijo Aria con sinceridad absoluta.

Miro hacia el cielo confiada antes de cambiar de idea y se giro de un lado para mirar al chico que estaba con ella. "¿Cómo sabes siquiera que lo amas? ¡Eres demasiado joven para saber sobre amor!" exclamó el inmaduramente.

Ella soltó una risilla encantadora; vaya, incluso para un chico tan maduro aún tenía sus momentos. "Él es... Él es alguien muy especial para mí. Al principio, no sabía que significaba para mí, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo se ha convertido en uno de mis más cercanos amigos. Siempre trata de animarme y hacerme sonreír. Siempre me ha apoyado y ahora confío en él totalmente. Además, siempre es tan lindo conmigo… incluso me lleva flores." Rio un poco ante la cara completamente roja de Edén.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Aria! ¡No puedes confiar en otros hombres que no seamos Koga y yo!" explotó totalmente fuera de personaje."¡Él te ha llevado flores! ¡Él... ¿C-Cuando?!"Inquirió al notar que la chica parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos con un aire enamorado que le hervía el cosmos.

"... Pero eso no es lo que más amo de él. Lo que más me gusta es que él nunca me vio como Athena, como las otras personas lo hacían, siempre quiso lo mejor para mí con o sin el poder de la luz. Me hace sentir especial. Aunque a veces sea algo exagerado y celoso es realmente dulce, tiene un gran corazón. Y yo lo amo de verdad." Sonrió dulcemente mientras le recordaba.

"Suena estúpido... y fastidioso y no lo suficiente para ti." Murmuró el peliblanco hoscamente, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho como un niño pequeño.

"¡Edeeeen!"

Negando con la cabeza confiadamente, la agarró por el brazo y levanto, suave pero algo desesperado del pasto. "Nos vamos a casa". Y sin decir una palabra más, tomando fuertemente su mano, se encamino hacia el templo principal de la diosa Atenea.

No la miro durante todo el trayecto, tal y como hacia siempre que se molestaba. Entonces, después de un muy incomodo momento en silencio, llegaron al santuario, donde luego de asegurarse de que estaría a salvo con las ninfas se dispuso a marcharse sin pronunciar palabra." No has contestado todavía a mi pregunta."Le recordó la joven impidiéndole retirarse.

Los ojos de Edén parecieron tristes y profundos cuando le miró. Con la luna brillando a sus espaldas, resaltando sus facciones, parecía casi angelical si no fuese por el suave y casi imperceptible ceño fruncido en su rostro. De cierta manera le dolía hacerle esto."Mi respuesta es no. Por supuesto que no. No hasta que crezcas." Dijo francamente.

Aria camino hacia el con pequeñas y exageradas lagrimas rogando salir de sus hermosos ojos. "Entonces... ¿Es que no quieres salir conmigo, Edén?" murmuro esperanzada mientras el factor sorpresa finalmente se instalaba en el rostro del marciano.

Era como si fuese otra persona totalmente distinta en un sólo momento. Sus ojos tristes se agrandaron dramáticamente sin poder creer lo que oía. "Tú... Yo... ¡A-Aria!"Hablo todavía algo desconcertado. Sentía que todo era una cruel broma, pero el sabia que Aria jamás podría hacerle algo así, entonces, ¿lo que escuchaba era cierto? ¡¿Aria estaba confesando que le gustaba?!

En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que todo había sido tan obvio en su anterior conversación, pero ahí iban él y sus estúpidos celos que ni siquiera le permitían pensar bien. Se golpeo internamente por no haberse dado cuenta antes y trato de concentrarse en el presente pero le era imposible. ¡La chica de sus sueños al fin le estaba correspondiendo! ¿Como se suponía que debía actuar?

"¿Es eso cierto, Aria? ¿De verdad ocupo un lugar en tu corazón?... "se aseguro acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Aria, algo intimidada, alzo avergonzada sus hombros en respuesta. "e-eso creo…"indico sonrojada jugando un poco con sus manos y como si hubiera estado reuniendo valor durante ese tiempo, dio un paso al frente y abrazo del torso al chico, quien estaba en un principio en shock.

Se mantuvo estática hasta que sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se suavizo y entonces, confiada de sus sentimientos murmuro refugiada en su pecho. "Tu me gustas, Edén."


End file.
